


Kahit Di Mo Alam

by aomineavenue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: all akaashi ever wanted was for you to be happy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Kahit Di Mo Alam

**Author's Note:**

> the scenario with the concert thing is actually a personal experience last year for me, minus the best friend who likes me (LMAO) If it isn't too much, please leave a little comment if you like it? Thank you! The reason for this fic is because i’ve been listening to december avenue none stop lately (and i’m not even crying over my breakup anymore like pls) the translation of the title is: “even if you don’t know” (lol??)

He remembers the first time his love for his best friend bloomed. An unexpected force of nature that he welcomed with wide open arms. The mere sight of your smile spreading a delicious warmth in his chest and he never wants it to disappear. It was electrifying and at the same time terrifying, the forbidden thought of losing you squeezing his heart in its confinement. 

He adores the way you carry yourself. How you easily lift everyone's spirits up with just that sweet smile of yours. He only wishes those smiles were just for him, but he can never be so selfish. It was just who you are and he wouldn't dare change that, not even a thing. Simply put, your existence owns his whole heart and he doesn't mind it at all.

Akaashi Keiji was madly in love with his best friend. 

The best friend he's known since he was allowed to play at the local park. The best friend that cried with him when he had scraped his knee by the swings. The one who forced him to play pretend wedding and get married to each other in his living room during every play date. 

The best friend who promised that no matter what happened, they'd choose him over anyone else and they'd meet him at the end of the aisle when they're old enough for real marriage.

He looked at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes and supported you throughout your whole lives together. To anyone, they would be lucky to have him as their best friend. And that was what he's always been, _the best friend._ That was him. The best friend that longed for more, the one wishing that a promise made during their childhood years were to come true but Akaashi was nothing more than a spectator to his best friend's love life and heartbreak. Throughout the years he has known you, that's all he ever did. He could never find it in himself to be selfish. 

He was there when you met your first love back in high school. A smile plastered on his features as he held back his own feelings for you. The sight of your happiness was enough for him to continue with his life, supporting you from the sidelines. He was foolish to think that a promise made when you were children could ever be something more than a child's imagination. The two of you are older now, starting to want different things and growing up having different views. 

He knew you like the back of his hand, watched you shift from one interest to the other. From the start, you were always the curious one, never afraid to face the challenges ahead. You were still his best friend but he knows when something shifts, whether it may be your personality or interests. He takes the time to learn it, drilling it into his brain because that's just how he is. He adjusts, for _you._

And when you experienced your first heartbreak, he was there. It was the moment he had made another promise to you as you cried in his arms that night. It was the night that he made a promise to himself. 

_He hadn’t wanted to attend such a ridiculous year end concert, much preferring the comforts of each other in the home he had grown accustomed to, your family had always welcomed his presence. However, this was what you had wanted, and with such begging and a ridiculous pleading gaze, how could he have said no?_

_A part of him wished he had tried harder to persuade you to cancel the plans of attending the concert with the rest of the group of friends that you and Akaashi shared, the sight of your broken state due to the various artists you loved performing songs that reminded you of your very recent, very first, break up that happened less than a week ago._

_You had tried your best to hide your emotions but he knew you well enough to clearly see that you were close to breaking down there and then, thousands of people present and screaming at the top of their lungs at relatable songs that blasted around the arena. You tried your best to hold your head up high and, aside from Akaashi, the other friends that were present formed a barrier around you in case you did let the emotions take over and eventually find yourself dissolving into a puddle of tears._

_He never bothered to focus on the performances during that night, solely keeping his gaze on you. His orbs filled with worry as he watches your lower lip quiver, tears forming in the corners of your eyes as every heartbreaking lyric flows out of your mouth in sync with the singers on stage. From beside you, he could feel you trembling and without a second thought he grabs your hand with his own, lacing his fingers together with yours to give you some sort of comfort. As you gave his hand a gentle squeeze, communicating a silent thank you, he thought he just needed to hold onto your hand a little longer until the concert ended to help ease your emotions._

_He thought wrong._

_As soon as a particular heartbreak song is played by one of the bands that Akaashi knew was your favorite, he feels you grow tense beside him._

_And he wished for the nth time that night, that he had the ability to go back in time to persuade you harder into not attending. As the heartbreaking music in the background mixes with the thousands of people screaming, the only thing the two of you could find yourself focusing was the sight of your ex lover, holding onto someone else’s hand, walking right in front of you. It didn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi how the bastard ex of yours looked nowhere near sorry as they flashed a taunting smirk towards your direction._

_It took everything in Akaashi to not cause a scene._

_As anger coursed through his veins, he could feel the same radiating from the group of friends that shielded you from viewing such a scene, but Akaashi knew, as much as you appreciated their efforts, that it was futile because as soon as your ex disappears from your line of sight, your knees buckle and you find yourself dropping to your knees, fresh hot tears streaming down your cheeks as you cried your heart out to the heartbreaking music in the background._

_All Akaashi could do was hold you close to him as he promises to himself to protect you and shower you with nothing but love. He never wanted to witness such emotion in your features ever again._

And he lives up to such promise as he watches you walk down the aisle, stealing his breath as you meet his gaze with your own. Breathtaking. 

The sight of your smile was enough for his heart to swell and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even as the tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, he couldn’t find himself to feel anything but happy. 

Because you were happy. 

That was all he ever wanted for you. 

Even when your father hands you over to the man that you were going to spend the rest of your life with. 

Even when it wasn’t him. 


End file.
